writersexpressforumfandomcom-20200213-history
Behind Closed Doors V2
Premise Behind Closed Doors (BCD) is a London based soap based in Hackney. The original BCD aired in 2014, but was put on ice after twelve episodes due to Producer Hannah's demanding schedule. After an extended break from writing, Hannah decided to reboot the soap project and announced it's return to the forum on 5th April 2016. “I really enjoyed writing the first version of Behind Closed Doors” reminisces Hannah “I felt sad when I had to drop the project because I felt it had so much potential and I think other’s felt the same. I was very proud of some of the characters and storylines, especially Liz Keating’s cancer story and I was touched to win the Best New Soap WriXA for the show. If I’m honest, I've always been a little skeptical of reboots but when I thought about Behind Closed Doors, it’s been so long since the last episode was posted, I think a reboot is the best option. Plus it gives me the chance to rework characters that I wasn’t entirely confident about in the first run. Readers will find that some characters and storylines have made it to the 'new' BCD, but there will also be a lot of changes.” The first episode of BCD aired on Writer's Express on Thursday 28th July 2016. After three episodes the project was put on hold before a permanant return on Saturday 1st April 2017. As of Saturday 9th December 2017 there have been 35' '''episodes. 'About' The first episode of BCD aired on Writer's Express on Thursday 28th July 2016. BCD took another extended break after a few episodes, but Producer Hannah has revealed that from April 1st 2017, the soap will be back. "I hate stopping and starting, but real life keeps getting in the way. But I'm writing a bank of episodes and I really want to make a success of this show, I have so much love for it already and I want to share that with my friends on WX." On Saturday 1st April 2017, BCD returned to WX to some lovely, positive feedback. As only 3 episodes of BCD aired in 2016, Hannah has decided to make the official start date of the show April 1st 2017 as that was the date BCD returned regularly to WX. On September 2nd 2017, BCD aired it's first two hander episode, a powerful scripted edition between Jen Richardson and her secret daughter Millie Powell. "I've written scripted episodes of both City Girls and High Hopes and I really enjoyed them and then I recently wrote a scripted episode of City Girls and that reignited the taste of it and I knew then I wanted to do more, I just had to wait for the opportunity to arise. Jen and Millie were the perfect characters for it and I'm looking forward to doing more in the future." November 5th 2017 saw the confirmation of the first BCD Christmas Schedule. In the run up to Christmas there will be two breaks to allow episodes on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. Another episode will see the community of BCD celebrate New Year's Eve. Then BCD will go on a short break and return on Saturday 13th January. "One of my favourite things about BCD is that it is set in real time as it really allows those big events to have more of an impact. I don't want readers to feel overwhelmed with more episodes so that is why I have decided to have these periods of breaks." 'Premise and Title Card' Behind Closed Doors is set in Hackney, London and the title of the project came from the idea that you never know what goes on behind closed doors. While Hackney is a real place, the locations used in BCD are entirely fictional. BCD was first conceived in 2014 and launched as part of the MegaMash event. However, due to work commitments the project was shelved after 12 episodes. In 2016, the idea of BCD stuck in writer Hannah's head and work began on a reboot version of the project. BCD has a laidback feel to the project and is about getting an insight into the characters' lives. "I absolutely loved writing High Hopes, my first ever soap project. I fell for the characters and still miss them to this day" explains Hannah "But it was the first time I had attempted to write a soap project and I feel I went too much down the drama filled and sometimes sensationalist route. With BCD I've really been concentrating and working hard on developing the characters and taking their stories at a more realistic pace." 'Episode Recaps' *'Episodes 1-10 ' *'Episodes 11-20 ' *'Episodes 21-30 ' *'Episodes 31-40 ' 'Present Cast' 'Recurring Cast' 'Guest Cast' 'Future Cast' 'Past Cast' '''The Behind Closed Doors Character Appearance Count' As of: Saturday 9th December 2017 | Number of Episodes to Date: 35 'Awards' The first version of Behind Closed Doors showed promise and came away with the award for Best New Soap during WRIXAS 8 in Summer 2014, but the project was soon shelved. Impressively the current version of Behind Closed Doors performed successfully in it's first venture out onto the red carpet at WRIXAS 13 in Summer 2017 by picking up 6 awards. WRIXAS 13 (Summer 2017) *Best Soap Scene: Jess Taylor opens up about her past. *Best Soap Plot: Riley's Attachment Disorder (Shared with These Days) *Best Family: The Collins/Taylor Family *Best Soap *Best New Project *Best Project